


Uniforms

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dress Uniform, M/M, Sherlock likes John's Dress Uniform, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being told that his last suit looked like he was trying to imitate Mycroft, John went a different route.  A...blast to the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> Okay, so first off, if you have ZERO idea what the current British officers dress uniform looks like? GO GOOGLE THAT SHIT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING MISSING OUT. 
> 
> -ahem- After you have finished your drooling/education via google, I hope you enjoy it as much as Sherlock does. *coughcough* 
> 
> This was also inspired by the 'three piece suit' prompt from KrisKenshin, because she is amazing like that.

  
  
  
  
After his first disastrous attempt at wearing a proper suit for the summer get-together, wherein Sherlock had leveled the most appropriate insult he could think of ‘You look like Mycroft!’, John had decided to go a different route for Christmas.  Sherlock had seemingly forgotten what had happened over the summer and was busy changing into one of his usual suits for dinner.    


John looked in the bathroom mirror once more and ran his hand down and over the familiar fabric, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders.  A smile curved his lips.  Sherlock certainly couldn’t object to what he was wearing now.   
  
  
“John, are you ready?  Are you planning to contrive some illness?  You must soldier through.  I refuse to go down by myself.  I will not and you promised.  Don’t you dare break...your…”  


John looked down at his military dress uniform and then back up at Sherlock where he was being stared at, hard.  Hard enough to make him shift a little under the look.  “Sherlock?”    
  
  
“John…”   
  
  
The strangled version of his name made John’s lips curl into a smirk.  So did the obvious tent in Sherlock’s trousers.  “So I take it this doesn’t make me look like Mycroft?”  He watched Sherlock shake his head so hard that his previously tamed hair became a riot of curls.    
  
  
“God John.”  Sherlock whispered, immediately walking towards John.  He dropped to his knees and pressed his face to the front of John’s dress trousers.  “John.”  Sherlock immediately reached up and began to undo them, making a pleased noise when John began to harden under his fingers.    
  
  
“Christ Sherlock, what do you think you are doing, we have to be downstairs in fifteen-ah!”  John shuddered as Sherlock’s lips closed around his prick and gave a slow suck.  He pushed his fingers into Sherlock’s hair and tugged.  “Everyone’s gonna know.”  He panted out.    


Sherlock pulled away and gave John’s erection a slow stroke, a smirk curling up on his lips.  “Yes.  Everyone is going to know that the bloody gorgeous military captain strutting around belongs to me and no one else.”  Sherlock growled, sealing his lips around John’s cock again.    


John shivered, the note of possession in Sherlock’s tone making everything even hotter.  “God...yes, Sherlock, yes.”  He tugged on Sherlock’s hair, knowing how much he liked that and was rewarded with a moan around his dick as Sherlock bobbed his head.    


He sucked on just the tip for a long moment and then pulled away to stare up at John, his hand resuming it’s slow strokes once again.  “Halfway through the party, you’re going to drag me away, and we’ll find a room.  You’re going to bend me over a piece of furniture and fuck me.  Wearing that.  We’ll walk back and everyone will know.  Will know that you are MINE.”  Sherlock growled, deep-throating John in one solid motion.  

  
He knew beneath the comments that there was a level of insecurity he would be talking to Sherlock about later, but fuck if he could bother to care right now.  John licked his lips and shuddered, his thighs shaking.  “Sherlock, christ, I can’t…”  He grunted and tugged on Sherlock’s hair again, trying to warn him.    
  
  
Sherlock bobbed his head down low again, swallowing around John, the tip of his erection pressing against his throat.  He sucked hard and felt John’s thighs tense just moments before he came, and he shifted back just enough so he could swallow easily.  When John was completely spent, he tucked John back into his uniform and stood up, straightening his suit once again.  “Come along John, we don’t want to be late!”    
  
  
John stared at Sherlock’s retreating figure and smiled, shaking his head.  He’d have to start scoping out rooms for later.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
